Sintered powder metal components are well known in the art. An advantage of making a component of sintered powder metal is that it can be formed to near net shape. Usually, due to variability in the manufacturing process, if a powder metal part must have precise dimensions, it must have material removed by a machining process to obtain the required precision. Such processes result in time and tooling expense, and do not necessarily improve the material characteristics of the component, other than to make it of precise dimensions. This invention addresses these issues in some types of sintered powder metal components.